justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDisbae/So You Think You Can Just Dance (Season One Sign-ups)
Hey everybody and welcome to the Season One sign-ups of 'So You Think You Can Just Dance!'. This is a competition that requires nothing more than an ability to 'Just Dance'. ' ''So You Think You Can Just Dance' is a brand new Just Dance wiki game show open to everyone who wants to show the wiki that they are the best at Just Dance! ' '''The challenges will consist of dancing to 4 themed songs each episode that you will dance to and you will be scored solely by that. The winner of each episode will recieve an advantage in the next episode! ' '''Credits to HeypplsOfficial for some ideas and concept ideas. I'm your host... JDisbae! 'Sign-Up!' To Sign Up all you need is to fill out this simple form below in the comments!: NAME: Your In-game name (can be anything you like) ACTIVITY: On the wiki HEAD SHOT: Please make a 'Face Your Manga' (faceyourmanga.com) OR describe on to me, for me to make. JDGAMES: What JD games do you own (This will help me give alternates if you do not have that game) AND THATS IT YOU WILL BE ALL SIGNED UP! 'FAQ' 'Q: Can I participate if I don't have any Just Dance game? ' A: No 'Q: What Just Dance games will be required?' A: You NEED Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2015 at minimum 'Q: What consoles can I use?' A: Any console! 'Q: What if I don't do the challenge?' A: You will be at risk of elimination 'Q: What will happen to the bottom 2?' A: They will have a dance off! 'Q: How will you check if the scores are right?' A: The participant MUST send in photos of the scores! 'Q: How big will the cast be?' A: The cast will consist of 12 people! 'Q: Will there be prizes?' A: YASSS! Of course! ANY OTHER QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK BELOW! 'Additional Info' Submissions will close on the 22nd of July or when we get 12 applications (Which ever comes first). If there are any additional questions, then please ask below! ''' '''Altercations can be made (say you have JD2015 but not JD2014, insted of dancing to Starships (Charlston) you will dance to Happy (alt)! APPLY NOW! 'Sneak Peeks' 'Beat The Host' Is where I WILL also dance to the given songs and will have high scores for them. Your goal is to beat '''them,anyone who beats them will win an advantage in the upcoming challlenge '''or another advantage that will majorly benefit you in game! 'Battle' The battle mode is where the two (or more) lowest preforming competitor in the main dance challnege will compete by dancing to a songwithin 24 hours. The winner with the highest score will stay and the loser will go home BUT may have another chance later in-game! 'Comeback' Comeback is where sometime in-game, one of the competitors that YOU kicked out of the game will have achance to return. How will this be decided? Well, You the competitor, You the public and You the eliminated contestant will all contribute to this! 'Teamwork' Is where you will compete as a TEAM to win... Pretty self-explanatory 'Snap Challenge' Will be a 24 hour 'Sudden' challenge where the challengers will get a chance to compete in a mini challenge that will give the winner an advantage in-game 'Exclusives' Will be a challenge that will be sent to ONE persons inbox, that only they know about and they can do. If done the winner will get a advantage! 'Auction' '''Or 'I'mma Spend my Money' will happen once during this season where a scilent auction will happen. I cannot '''reveal too much at this stage but compare it to a 'Survivor' auction! SYTYCJDbeathost.png SYTYCJDBattle.png SYTYCJDComeback.png SYTYCJDteamwork.png SYTYCJDSnapChallenge.png SYTYCJDExclusives.png SYTYCJDAuction.png SO, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? APPLY NOW! 'The Cast' ' Mrmn1SYTYCJD.png|Nate Drake Dancer168SYTYCJD.png|Dancer168 Trexy821SYTYCJD.png|Trexy821 BJDFSYTYCJD.png|BJDF HeypplsSYTYCJD.png|Mellisa ROYFSYTYCJD.png|Fox JustDancer200SYTYCJD.png|ArcticWolf4808 Ps4sytycjd.png|EmuPlays Jdssytycjd.png|J.D. Central BboySYTYCJD.png|Queen Gaga GumDropGirlSYTYCJD.png|GumDropGurl ZodiacSYTYCD.png|ZodiacGiraffe ' Category:Blog posts